Don't
by iSpeakSarcasms
Summary: If the title doesn't intrigue you enough to read, then you deserve to miss out.
_**A/N: Yes, it's Puzzleshipping. No, I ain't give you a summary. If the rebel in you ain't tell you to open this story after seeing the word "Don't", then you deserve to miss out on this. Yes, this is my first time writing yaoi, but you ain't gotta worry. I've written plenty of smut before and read plenty of yaoi. I originally wanted to write "VCR" first, but I figured that I test the waters and shit with "Don't" and see how I do before I apply my skills to a dark smut fic.**_

 _Warning: This story does contain sexual relations between men. If that makes you uncomfortable, click the back button immediately. Also, there is some slight OOCness._

' _Yami to Yuugi/Yuugi to Yami'_

" _Don't." – Tiller_

 _Don't_

Caring was not the word. Concerned? That wasn't it either. Apprehensive? Hell no.

Over protective? _That_ was it. Jesus, was that it.

It seemed like any time Yuugi wanted to do something that his peers did for fun, Yami was trying his best to stop him. Every time he turned around, he heard his other half's baritone echoing in his head. _'Aibou, don't do that…' 'Yuugi, that's not a good idea…' 'That isn't a smart thing to do…'_

At first, he didn't mind. After all, it was the former pharaoh's duty to keep him out of harm's way; but it started to become slightly irritating. And then it became annoying. And then it was a nuisance, and that was all Yuugi could take. He ventured into the puzzle and confronted the spirit and asked as respectfully but unapologetically for him to back off. From the young man's prospective, he felt that Yami was a little too possessive and Yuugi just wanted a little freedom. You know, maybe not have Yami's transparent image appear before him whenever he's about to grind down a stair railing. Or whenever he's in the car with Jounouchi and the music is so loud that the car shook every time the bass dropped.

Yami on the other hand, saw nothing wrong with the things that he did. He'd seen plenty of people get injured while skating, and in rare cases, even die. He also knew that loud music could be a distraction while driving and that distracted drivers were more likely to crash. And it doesn't take a genius to know that car accidents can be fatal. All he was trying to do was make sure that his aibou was safe. Was that so wrong?

What had started off as a simple request for personal space quickly became a heated argument over the difference between protection and over protection. Was there a difference? To the teen, of course there was. It would be a nice change for him to hang out with his friends without Yami worrying about every miniscule thing that could happen to him. That seemed reasonable enough to him.

However, to Yami, this was blasphemous. To him, giving Yuugi the space that he was asking for was the equivalent of placing him in a lion's den. Why in his right – hell, why even in his _wrong_ mind – would he risk his aibou getting hurt because "he wanted space"? So of course, the spirit fought tooth and nail against the younger's request, arguing his point that it was his duty to protect Yuugi from any dangers and that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something were to happen to the other.

But alas, the two were arguing, which meant that they were talking _at_ each other and not _to_ each other. Neither one of them was listening, they were just quarreling until they were red in the face. Eventually, the spirit's baritone voice seemingly rattled the walls of the puzzle as he roared, "I have to worry about you!"

Not fazed by Yami's outburst, Yuugi merely crossed his arms and uttered, "Don't."

Silence ensued, and the spirit gave his host a look that blended hurt and sheer confusion. What exactly was he saying? "Don't" protect him? "Don't" worry about him? Yami worried because he cared, so for Yuugi to tell him "don't" worry was the equivalent of telling him not to care. How…

Well, if that's what his Aibou wanted, Yami would deliver.

"Fine."

Yuugi's eyebrows rose and he tilted his head to the side. "Really? You're not gonna try and argue your point?" He of all people knew that the spirit was just as stubborn as he was.

A firm head shake. "No. I'll do as you wish and stop worrying about you."

This sudden agreement…this giving up without a fight…it didn't sit right with the younger one; but he wasn't about to push his luck. Getting the former pharaoh to agree without fighting tooth and nail to prove his point was rare; so without another word, Yuugi left the puzzle, leaving the spirit alone to sulk over the decision that he'd just made.

 _XxxX_

At first, it was nice to be able to _have fun_ without Yami looming over his shoulder ready to tell him how dangerous something was. He could freely skate from his house to wherever in Domino City that he pleased, he could ride anywhere in the city with Jounouchi and Honda and have music playing so loud that the bass shook the car, and he, even though he wasn't the druggie type, didn't have to worry about his friends teasing him because the spirit of the puzzle refused to let him even inhale the scent of any burning plant (whether it be tobacco or marijuana, Yami didn't care he just didn't want Yuugi anywhere around it). Of course, Yuugi knew not to take his freedom too far. While he _was_ a teenager, he knew better than to go out and get stupidly intoxicated or dumb high. Namely because it was not a smart thing to do, and because he wasn't a fan of not being in his right mind.

But then he started to really notice Yami's absence. After the high of freedom wore off, he realized that it had been a good two weeks since he'd seen or spoken to the spirit. He'd been so caught up in enjoying himself that he hadn't been able to venture into the puzzle, and it finally dawned on him that Yami hadn't made any attempt to even say hello. What was the reason for this?

Did he say something that offended the spirit? They hadn't spoken since Yami had agreed to stop worrying so much about him. It couldn't have been…but it _was_ a rather heated discussion…something bellicose could've slipped from his lips without him realizing. Perhaps an apology was in order…

 _XxxX_

The former pharaoh was definitely unhappy. Yuugi knew this just by walking into the other's soul room. It was the equivalent to walking into an ice house. Yami was nowhere in sight, which was expected. Whenever the spirit was bothered, he often retreated deep within his chambers of the puzzle to sort his thoughts. However, Yuugi knew that Yami was aware of his presence, and it would only be a matter of time before the spirit approached him.

Soon enough, footsteps could be heard, and the former pharaoh appeared. "Yuugi," he stated, sounding like he wanted to know what it was that Yuugi wanted, but sounding uninterested at the same time.

Not wanting to beat around the bush, the smaller man folded his arms over his chest. "What did I do?"

Yami rose a brow, genuinely confused. Yuugi hadn't done anything wrong, per say. "I'm sorry…?"

"Did I upset you in any way, shape, or form that I don't understand?"

Now _that_ question, Yami understood, and he could answer. "Yes, Aibou, yes you did."

"Was it something I said?"

A nod was the spirit's response.

Yuugi gave his other half an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Mou Hitori No Boku. What did I say?"

"Don't"

The apologetic look vanished and was quickly replaced with one of absolute confusion. "Huh?"

"You said 'don't'."

The shorter male was still confused. How did a simple contraction manage to incense the spirit like this? "I don't think I'm following…"

The spirit shook his head. "Oh Aibou, how soon do we forget."

Hold on…just what the hell was Yuugi forgetting?

"The last time we spoke, the topic was about me protecting you, correct?"

A nod.

"And at one point, I told you that I have to worry about you."

Another nod. Yuugi remembered that.

"To which you responded, 'don't'."

Yuugi remembered that as well, but he still failed to understand why that word caused Yami to isolate himself from his other half. "…How did my saying 'don't' upset you."

It was Yami's turn to fold his arms over his chest. "I told you that I had to worry. You told me don't, which implies that you don't want me to worry about you."

"Right. You don't have any reason to worry about me."

"On the contrary, I do. Aibou, I worry about you because I care, so you telling me not to worry about you is also telling me not to care about you; and I always give you what you want, so I've been acting like I don't care."

Of course. _Of course._ How could Yuugi have been so blind? How could he have been so selfish to let his yearn for freedom get in the way of how Yami felt about him? He should've known better than to tell his other half not to worry about him. It was obvious that if the spirit worried about him, that he cared as well; but the smaller man's selfish demands made him oblivious to the truth.

And then he wondered why the other's soul room was similar to that of the Arctic Tundra. It was his fault. Who was he to tell Yami to stop caring about him?

About a foot and a half of space separated the two, or rather it _did_ separated the two before Yuugi hurriedly closed the gap between them and engulfed the spirit into a tight hug.

With his arms wound tightly around his other half's back, Yuugi closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry Yami. I was being so conceited, I never thought that you worried because you cared."

Yami was not ready for that hug at all. After his explanation, his mind returned to how much it hurt him to act like he didn't care about his Aibou. Yuugi was more precious to him than anything he could ever think of. And then all of a sudden, he felt arms around him and the warmth of a body touching his, and then he heard Yuugi's apology, and he simply melted.

He could never stay mad at the teen for very long.

Yuugi's hug prevented Yami from being able to fully move his arms, but he did find that his forearms were somewhat moveable, so he attempted to hug back to the best of his ability.

The two stayed like that for a while, using the embrace to make up for the days that they were deprived of each other's presence before Yuugi lifted his head and brought his lips up to meet the spirit's. This wasn't unusual. The pair had shared an innocent kiss or two on occasion, but Yuugi's intentions weren't nearly as pure as they normally are.

He had no aim of kissing the former pharaoh and then leaving the puzzle, no. This time, he wanted to take things a little further. To kind of, make up for hurting the spirit. So when Yami reacted to the sensation by kissing back, the teen decided to up the ante by letting his tongue glide lightly across Yami's lips. To which Yami responded very aggressively, his lips parting and then surrounding the muscle, sucking on it, and wrenching his arms out from underneath Yuugi's to get a better grip on him as though he wanted to keep him from pulling away.

But pulling away was the furthest thing from Yuugi's mind. He'd wondered for so long what it would be like to truly kiss the spirit, and now he was finally finding out. And he loved the hell out of it. He loved the sensation of Yami sucking on his tongue, and he loved how afterward the spirit went right to work exploring his mouth. It was as though Yami wanted to kiss Yuugi as badly as Yuugi had wanted to kiss him.

For God knows how long, spirit and host just stood in each other's arms, exploring each other's mouths until they were breathless; and then they would break apart to quickly inhale and start the process again. Then, when parts of their bodies began begging for attention, the two pulled apart; both of them panting and possessing swollen lips. Their closeness allowed for heat to radiate off of them and enable both to feel the slight bulge of a semi-erected shaft.

With a smirk, the spirit moved one of his hands down to the younger's crotch and roughly cupped the area, chuckling lowly when Yuugi jumped at the contact. Yami gave the smaller male's crotch a nice squeeze before spreading his fingers apart and massaging the area, doing this even after he was certain that his aibou was fully hard. It was something about the whimpers that escaped Yuugi's mouth, and how he hid his face in the spirit's neck because he'd reddened by three shades, that made Yami want to continue. It was fun to tease the younger one because he knew that the other was too embarrassed to verbally ask for what he wanted. And Yuugi's whimpers and whines were erotic music to the former pharaoh's ears.

Soon bored with rubbing through clothing, Yami ceased his movements and went for the shorter one's zipper, pulling it down before yanking down both the pants attached to the zipper and the underwear beneath them, both articles of clothing falling to the ground.

Yuugi hissed quietly and bit his lip at the sensation of his bare erection being kissed by the cool air of the puzzle. Thanks to his other half's teasing, the tip of his dick was weeping with precum, and continued to weep when Yami's hand wrapped around it and gave a slight tug. His face reddened even more if possible when he heard the gasp that he'd taken and the chuckle that the spirit had given after, and he vaguely noticed the sound of a zipper coming down; and then he stiffened in both pleasure and shock when he felt Yami's erection brush against his own. The two let out a groan and Yami pulled Yuugi closer to him before taking both of their erections into his hand and simultaneously stroking them. The feeling was heavenly.

It _used_ to be cold in Yami's soul room, but now Yuugi felt like he was in a sauna. Whether it was because the other was no longer upset or because of their stimulatory actions, he didn't know.

Yuugi continued to hide his face, trying to muffle the groans and whimpers that he was emitting when he felt the former pharaoh use his free hand to make him look up; and he felt lips seal to his in beautifully sloppy kiss. The stroking continued, both of them oozing precum and lubricating their shafts, allowing for Yami's hand to move quicker and easier along its path; and sounds of pleasure muffled by the pair's kiss succeeded, until they had been teased to near insanity.

With a growl of impatience, Yami pulled away from the teen and pressed him against the nearest wall, his backside exposed, and dropped his own pants down to his ankles before pressing himself against his aibou's supple cheeks. _'Can I continue?'_

' _Please,'_ was Yuugi's response, and soon he felt the spirit's erection poking and prodding at his backside until it found what it had been looking for. Almost immediately, before any type of penetration, he tensed. He didn't mean to, but he was inexperienced and was aware that this was probably going to be painful. It was his natural reaction. And then he tensed even more when he felt Yami slowly enter him, inch by agonizing inch. His hands balled into tight fists, his teeth latched painfully onto his lower lip, and his eyes were tightly shut. It felt like someone had lit him on fire from the butt up, and it didn't seem like this pain would go away soon. He heard Yami's smooth baritone whisper words of comfort, along with the command to relax, and then felt hands slide underneath his shirt to tease his erected nipples. Soon, those tight fists loosened, that lip bite became less intense, and those tightly shut eyes opened to slits as the burning pain dulled to an annoying ache. And then, it started.

At first Yami moved slow, taking heed that the small whimpers his aibou released meant that there was still pain, but as those whimpers turned into moans of pleasure, Yami sped up. He took ahold of Yuugi's wrists and pressed them against the wall, groaning at the startled sound the other made before dipping his head down and running his tongue over the back of his neck.

There was a need for more, on both sides. Yuugi wanted to feel more of Yami inside of him and Yami wanted to go deeper into his aibou, as deep as he possible could. This need could be settled with more speed, and it was. The former pharaoh went faster. And faster. And faster.

But this position wouldn't satisfy for much longer. Both of them wanted more, so much more; and so a quick change was in order.

Now Yami had his back against the wall and was holding Yuugi up by his outspread thighs, still thrusting hurriedly into him, and Yuugi let the back of his head rest on Yami's shoulder as he felt his muscles liquidize from the waist down. Changing positions had caused the spirit to hit a spot that brought the teen immense pleasure, and the more he sped up, the more pleasure Yuugi felt. His cries of enjoyment echoed through the labyrinth of Yami's soul room and he reached down to grip his wildly bouncing cock, aiming to stroke himself to his completion. He nearly came then and there from the sensation of his own hand on himself and Yami incessantly pounding against his prostate. With his free hand, the teen reached up to hold onto the back of Yami's neck, needing to brace himself somehow, and his back arched. He'd pleased himself before, but not while someone was fucking the living hell out of him. This foreign feeling was sinfully wonderful.

The spirit looked over the smaller man's shoulder and let out a shaky groan. He'd witnessed Yuugi playing with himself before (it was his guilty pleasure to watch Yuugi whenever the smaller one was in the mood outside of the puzzle), but to see it first hand was…surreal. He found himself becoming even more aroused to the point where it was painful; and he quickened his pace, slamming himself into his aibou, desperately trying to reach his own completion and take Yuugi to nirvana as well.

The smaller male came first, his hand tightly gripping his cock as it sprayed his white essence out onto the floor of the puzzle and his back arching to accompany his cry as tidal waves of pleasure washed over him. His body tensed and convulsed in the spirit's arms and then he wilted like a leaf, still letting out small noises of pleasure as the former pharaoh continued to strike his overly stimulated prostate.

As soon as Yuugi's climax ended, Yami's began and he spilled himself into the smaller one before slipping out of him and sliding to the ground, taking Yuugi with him. He let go of his aibou's thighs and opted to hold him around his waist instead. Both of them were sweaty, tired, and panting heavily. For the next few minutes, no words were communicated, as the two were just content with being in each other's presence.

Then, with a small grin, the spirit asked, "Do I still need to 'not worry' about you?"

A chuckle. "You can worry about me as much as you want to. I know that it means that you care."

 _ **A/N: Was it worth the read?**_


End file.
